


in this life and next

by kimjunnoodle (myeonkais)



Series: parang atin ang gabi [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/kimjunnoodle
Summary: She’s an idiot to think centuries of transferring from bodies to bodies can stop her from feeling like this.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: parang atin ang gabi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577686
Kudos: 27





	in this life and next

**Author's Note:**

> A self indulgent drabble based [on this](https://twitter.com/MYEONFlNlTY/status/1197672937915990017) photo set of X-EXO Suho and Irene.

They’re back to this again.

This time, it’s in a swanky Gangnam nightclub in 2019, a much nicer one than that dingy American bar from the 1960s and so unlike the English tavern from the 1880s. His eyes are piercing and bright and his cheekbones as sharp and lips as delicate as they have always been; the red edgy suit fit him nicely, the cut deliciously displays the abdominal muscles she didn’t know he can have.

“Buy me a drink?” she says as he slides beside her.

Junmyeon smiles and does so, ignoring the loud teasings of their fellow colleagues. He shoots her a knowing look when he gets back with a dirty martini, a look so familiar that she can feel it in her bones.

Of course, he knows. He  _ remembers.  _

Good, Joohyun thinks without heat; it’s good to know he feels it, too. The company Halloween party they’re currently at is in full swing, yet all Joohyun can think about is him.

Smoke and music lay thick around them, the chattering of Korean voices washing off their shoulders, just another reminder of mortal time. How much has passed, how much has changed; how much will stay the same.

How tired she is for doing this over and over again. She’s an idiot to think centuries of transferring from bodies to bodies can stop her from feeling like this. She still wants  _ him.  _ And she knows he still feels the same.

“Let me take you home tonight,” Junmyeon offers when the hour grows late.

Joohyun laughs, a low, toneless sound, and he grimaces, catching himself in his mistake. She likes the Junmyeon in this lifetime better than the rest. He’s stronger, braver, and more outspoken. Yet so careless. 

“Thank you, Suho-sunbaenim, but you have an early pre-rec tomorrow. I’ll catch a ride with the girls later.”

He nods, stiffly. “O-okay. Maybe next time.”

Because they know there will always be a next time.

Maybe in their next life, she can finally kiss him goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is just a surene au wherein they got reincarnated as kpop idols sksksks.
> 
> tweetfic also found [here](https://twitter.com/kai_deux/status/1208747206196391936).
> 
> (twitter: @myeonkais)


End file.
